


Fucking Monarch

by Bitten_Button



Category: The Outer Worlds (Video Game)
Genre: captain/max if you squint and also are desperate, idk man, just like me, just some dream i had tbh, rated teen and up for bad words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25439707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitten_Button/pseuds/Bitten_Button
Summary: Idk man, just a little moment before you rush into a fight. Max is reassuring in his own way.
Relationships: The Captain & Maximillian DeSoto, The Captain/Maximillian DeSoto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Fucking Monarch

"Oh shit, is that-" Felix whisper shouted, alarmed.

"Yeah." The Captain whispered back with a firm nod.

"And we gotta?" He looks between the Captain and the.. Far to many mantaqueens.

"Yeah." The Captain said again, this time with far more noticeable nerves than last time.

As they looked around the corner of the rock, the Captain took a deep breath, eyes locked on the beasts just across the trail. They were trying to strategize but were mostly turning blanks and visions of dying, a heavyset frown pulling at a face mostly known for its bad jokes and cheshire grin when a fight goes particularly _well_.

"Well," a hand on their shoulder pulled the Captain back into their current predicament, "law knows I hate these things," their resident vicar jokes lightly, "but I suppose we best get it over with- we aren't far from the unreliable, I'm sure we could haul him back, should Felix faint again." Max has a way of just giving the Captain a lazy grin and making everything seem like it might work out, it's a gift they're sure he's aware of. His hand stays put until the Captain gave a small breath of amusement, shaking their head.

"Right," they smile back, Felix still quietly muttering about how he only fainted one time, "I'm sure that Plan of yours ain't been leading up to us dying on fucking Monarch of all places." The Captain gives the vicar a gentle punch on the upper arm before turning back to the over grown bugs in front of them, the more determined, and some may argue unhinged, look on their face. 

_**"Here we go."** _

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!! I know its short but I think its good! Kudos and comments make my day!! Never be shy abt leaving a comment, I will be very happy, even if its just like. A smiley face or something lmao.


End file.
